COURAGE & JEALOUSY: Una mala combinacion
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -¡Ronaldo Bilius Weasley!- grite hecha una furia -Quien rayos te crees para meterte en mi vida!- le grite otra vez siempre que nos dirigíamos la palabra era solo para eso; para gritarnos el uno al otro y para buscarnos pleito por todo, incluso por quien nos gustaba o quien no -¿Te gusta? Oh por favor hermione a ti ni siquiera te gusta ese imbécil-


**-¡Ronaldo Bilius Weasley!-** corrí enfurecida tras de el por el pasillo

**-¿Ronaldo?; que rayos-** su cara de confusión y su sonrisa que me encandilaban voltearon hacia mi

**-¡Quien rayos te crees para meterte en mi vida!- **le grite otra vez

**-En lo mínimo me interesa tu vida-** el intento seguir caminando hasta que mi agarre lo volvió hacia mi

**-No tenías por qué decirle a cormac nada de mí-**

**-Creí que era prudente que tu "novio" supiera todo lo necesario sobre ti-** se empeñó en mostrarse desagradable porque su ceño fruncido hacía notar más su molestia

**-No es mi novio- **dije sonrojada

**-Pues es lo que parece estando tras de ti día y noche como un vil perro- **dijo con más coraje; los demás alumnos de la universidad empezaron a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor

**-Como si te interesara quien me gusta o quien no- **dije cruzando mis brazos dando un paso al frente para encararlo más cerca

**-¿te gusta? Oh por favor Hermione a ti ni siquiera te gusta ese imbécil- **casi escupió con fulgor esas palabras

**-Tu que sabes Weasley-** mi rostro era de un rojo furioso lo podía sentir en cada milímetro de piel enrojecida

**-Se todo sobre ti-** nuestras miradas se juntaron en una conexión tan fuerte como en aquellos tiempos, cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba

**-Won won, vámonos; odio verte con esa suripanta-** dijo la rubia tonta tras de el, mi boca se abrió solo un poco para debatirle pero ron rápidamente me continuo hablando **–se honesta; te gusta ese imbécil-** su coraje era palpable

**-Y que si así fuera- **el avanzo un paso más hacia mí para imponerse

**-Ronald bilius-** grito su sosa novia

**-no me vuelvas a llamar así lavander-** el volteo solo un segundo pero pronto volvió a mí; la multitud estaba loca por escuchar más de nuestra pelea

**-Ella te dijo igual y no vi que te quejaras-** chillo lavender

**-Nena…- **empecé con una sonrisa cínica **–hay diferencias abismales entre tú y yo; una de ellas es que yo…-** tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca y que jamás se volviera a dirigir a mí, así que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió **–tengo derecho a todo de el… y con el-** termine mi frase tan segura de mi misma que pensé que un poco más de leña al fuego no me podría incinerar más, así que sin más puse mi mano tras de nuca agarrando su rojizo cabello, traje su cara hacia la mía, me levante de puntitas para conseguir llegar a sus labios y así sin más, lo bese con mi labial carmín; saboree un poco de sus labios; separándome rápidamente del sabor a gloria

**-Más vale ron que ruegues por que pase por alto ese beso o puedes definitivamente olvidarte de mí-** chillo con voz de hurraca lavender

**-Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas chica rubia?-** dijo ron fingiendo no conocerla

**-¿Es enserio Ronald?-** dijo con más chillares, pero el solo volvió su mirada a mí, y apretó fuerte su brazo que rodeaba mi cintura, un brazo que no había notado que estaba ahí hasta este segundo que me junto más a su cuerpo

**-Ese beso… significa que no te gusta el imbécil aquel-** pronto empuje su cuerpo del mío sintiendo en ese mismo instante la necesidad de que volviera a mi

**-No sé de qué me hablas ron-** dije tímida y sonrojada

**-¡Por merlín mione hemos peleado ya suficiente no crees! Han sido años en los que jamás hemos dejado de pelear cuando bien sabemos…-** se detuvo con la ira en la voz

**-En que bien sabemos que ron-** pregunte apenas en un susurro

**-Mione…-** tomo mi mano y me acerco a él con delicadeza **–nunca debimos empezar a pelear, jamás debimos alejarnos, hemos dejado pasar años solo por un mal entendido-**

**-Un mal entendido**- lo recordé entonces el por qué desde hace cuatro años nos peleamos y no nos llevamos bien

**-Cuando te bese en la fiesta de tus papas, no lo pude evitar, días antes me habías dicho que jamás habías besado a nadie y que no sabías con quedaría tu primer beso o que tal vez sería con cualquiera solo para ya no tener que tener miedo… entonces me puse rabioso solo de pensar que un chico podría besar tus labios, que pudiera hacer de tu primer beso algo repugnante**

**-Ron…- **baje mi rostro un poco recordando ese momento, pero el con sus dedos largos levanto mi barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontraran

**-Y te veías tan linda con ese vestido, y ese estúpido de finster estaba cazándote desde que llego a la fiesta que cuando tú misma me llevaste al jardín trasero con todas esas luces, todo se veía tan romántico, y pensé en ese momento que tal vez yo con ese estúpido traje podía fingir ser tu príncipe azul y tomar de tus labios ese primer beso-**

**-Ron, no aquí-** solo en ese momento cuando escuche los suspiros de todos los alumnos que nos habían rodeado, me sonroje a un rojo que creí imposible, todos estaban tan absortos en la historia de ron que olvidamos que no estábamos solos

**-Mione, lo único que quiero que sepas es que-** tomo mi mano y bajo su cara y sonrió de manera cansada y sonora **–quiero que sepas que no me llamo Ronaldo-**

**-¿Qué?-** todo estaba tan romántico y de repente él dijo… ¿eso?

**-¡Ronald!- **bufe molesta

**-Exacto así me llamo-** su sonrisa se amplió perfectamente en todo su rostro; de repente su mano se atoro tras mi nuca y me jalo hacia él, sus manos bajaron a mis mejillas y se tensaron solo un segundo, después con todo la decisión que fue capaz me beso, un beso lleno de ansiedad, de amor y hasta un poco de locura, era tanta nuestra necesidad de amarnos, que mis manos pronto también estaban en sus mejillas atrayéndolo a mis labios, el jodido aire nos separó. Su respiración lenta, pausada, trataba de formar palabras –**quiero que… que me ames mione, que me ames como yo te amo a ti… desde hace tanto-** su frente estaba inclinada hacia a la mía

**-Sí, sí, sí, sí quiero-** casi grite envuelta en lágrimas absurdas que no note que salieron

**-Mione esto no es una propuesta de matrimonio para que digas si quiero-** sus labios estaban tan curvados en una sonrisa tan amplia que trate de no golpearlo y arruinar su felicidad; nuestra felicidad **–aunque si quieres puedes ir haciendo planes-**

**-¿Eh?-** dije confundida, sus pulgares limpiaban mi rostro, y sus labios dejaban besos dulces en mis mejillas donde hace segundos había lagrimas

**-No era propuesta de matrimonio, pero tú puedes hacer los planes que quieras, no pienso dejarte en toda mi vida así que una boda puede venir cuando quieras-**

**-No lo arruines Weasley; me estas asustando- **

**-Sabes que pasara, así que tú puedes irlo digiriendo como quieras-** su voz palpitaba de felicidad y yo no podía sentir menos que eso al fin después de tanto mi mejor amigo se había vuelto mío, solamente mío y esto ya no pensaba hacer que cambiara, nunca jamás, cuatro años había dejado pasar

**-Mione jane Weasley joder que bien se escucha ¿no?-** de repente sus brazos me cargaban y me daban vueltas en el aire, tomándome fuerte de mi cintura, la sonrisa de sus labios solo era opacado por los vítores locos de nuestros compañeros que amaban la estúpida escena romántica de nosotros

**-Bájame anda- **dije entre sonrisas

**-No hasta que digas que me amas- **su sonrisa era tan amplia

Intente negarme tanto tiempo como pude, pero sus brazos no me bajaban al suelo y el no dejaba de repetir que les gritara a todos que lo amaba, que solo así pararía de darme vueltas, eso o que podría marearse y dejarnos caer al suelo probablemente lastimados; así que solo abrí un poco mi corazón y deje que las palabras tatuadas en mí el afloraran en mi garganta

**-Te amooo ron wweeeaaaaassslllleeeeeyyyyy- **

**Un pequeño gesto de amor a ustedes que aman el ronmione y a esta pareja que amamos todos y que jamas por ningún momento esta pareja fue un error… platiquemos en los reviews los amo espero les haya gustado salio en segundos y pues aquí esta :D espero la amen **


End file.
